


Racing Under Twin Suns

by mmouse15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: How did Luke and Wedge become friends?





	Racing Under Twin Suns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



Luke finally finished repairing the vaporator and put his tools back into his speeder. He looked around the blistering heat and made the decision to head to Tosche Station. When he arrived, he was glad he'd made the detour. Not only were the power couplings he needed in, but Biggs was back from the Academy.

"Biggs!" Luke called.

"Luke! Boy, am I glad to see you," Biggs Darklighter said, pulling Luke into a hug and pounding on his back.

Luke grinned at his friend after the embrace. "It's good to see you. Where are you getting posted?"

Biggs looked around and pulled Luke closer, "I'm joining the Rebellion, Luke."

Luke pulled back and stared at Biggs. Biggs tightened his lips, but refused to drop his eyes.

Luke pulled him back into a hug and whispered, "Good for you, Biggs."

"You could join me."

Luke shook his head, "I can't. I can't leave Uncle Owen on his own."

Biggs nodded, "Well, if you ever get the chance to get off this planet, here's my comm frequency. Give me a call, if you can?"

"I will, Biggs, I will," Luke promised.

Later, when Luke and Princess Leia were taken to the Yavin base, Luke was thrilled to see Biggs again. The entire base was bustling under Princess Leia's orders, and Biggs obviously had somewhere to be, but he pulled Luke along with him.

"I'm glad you're here. This is just your kind of fight, Luke, especially after all those crazy stunts you pulled in Beggar's Canyon. Wedge!" Biggs called out, and another fighter pilot pulled to a stop and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey, Wedge, this is my buddy, Luke Skywalker," Biggs introduced, "Luke, this is my wingmate, Wedge Antilles."

"Nice to meet you," they chorused as they headed to a locker room. Biggs wrangled a flying suit for Luke, then pulled him to a briefing room, where the pilots were told their assignments.

"Two meters across? We can't hit that!" One pilot exclaimed.

"We used to shoot womp rats not much bigger than that," Luke protested. The other pilot gave him a look of disbelief, but Biggs supported Luke.

"If anyone can hit something that small, it's Luke," Biggs told the room.

"Oh! This is THAT Luke," Wedge said.

Luke looked at Biggs, who shrugged.

"Well, after that, I hope I can deliver for you," Luke said.

"You can, buddy, I have faith in you. I've seen you make shots no one should be able to make, and then do it again."

After the briefing, Biggs pulled Luke after him and introduced him to his wing leader, then they all climbed into their fighters. Luke had been afraid the X-Wing would be more than he could handle, but the controls came naturally to him, and he flew as he'd always dreamed.

The battle of Yavin was a solid victory for the Rebellion, but Biggs was killed, among many others. Out of his entire wing, Luke and Wedge were the only two that came back. Climbing out of their fighters, Luke and Wedge hugged each other.

"Biggs was right, you are one hell of a pilot," Wedge told him.

"So are you," Luke told him. "Thanks for all the help out there."

"Any time, Luke," Wedge told him, then let him go to greet Han and Leia.

The battle was over, but the war was not won. Luke and Wedge soon learned to fly with each other in such a manner that they almost seemed one pilot in two ships. This, of course, led to a fast friendship between the two men that kept them close until the Galactic Concordance was finally signed. At that time, Wedge retired to teach flying, and Luke started a new Jedi school.

That, however, is a story for another time.

~fin


End file.
